


Приказ

by Naroxfar



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Doomed Relationship, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Unhappy Ending, farewell
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naroxfar/pseuds/Naroxfar
Summary: 1268 год, битва за Ривию. Королева приходит к Кобелиному Князю перед его добровольной вылазкой в крепость.
Relationships: Gascon Brossard/Meve
Kudos: 1





	Приказ

В воздухе веяло смертью с тех самых пор, как армия королевы после столь длительного похода пересекла границу Ривии.

Несмотря на то, что победа, казалось, была уже близка, лирийцы не могли уснуть перед решающим боем. Мэва не винила их в этом — ей и самой сейчас было тяжело. Вот только демонстрировать свою тревогу она никому не собиралась. Идя мимо походных палаток, королева с нескрываемым интересом наблюдала за своими солдатами. Скольким из них будет суждено погибнуть буквально на пороге родного дома? Она старалась не думать об этом. Они, видимо, тоже — в лагере слышался пьяный смех и душевные разговоры, хоть как-то заглушавшие терзающую сердце тревогу. Сейчас воины старались забыться с помощью выпивки, гвинта или женщин.

В любой другой день Мэва определенно сделала бы выговор за столь вольное поведение, но только не сегодня.

Сегодня им всем предстояло, пожалуй, самое тяжелое и важное сражение в этой жизни.

Многие из этих молодых смеющихся лирийцев, полных сил и решимости, не дотянут до утра. Нильфгаардцы были хорошими бойцами, и Мэва, несмотря на всю скопившуюся ненависть, уважала их силу. Впервые за столько времени в ее душу закралось сомнение.

А что, если армия Лирии и Ривии проиграет?

Нахмурившись, королева прогнала подобные мысли прочь.

Нет. Нельзя было думать о плохом.

— Вы готовы, Ваше Величество?

Услышав голос Рейнарда за спиной, Мэва сухо кивнула. Присутствие рыцаря хотя бы немного успокаивало ее, пусть и в недостаточной мере.

— Я всегда готова, Одо, — как можно жестче произнесла королева. Никто не должен был видеть ее мимолетной слабости. — Седлайте лошадей.

Наверное, ей не мешало бы пойти в свой шатер и попытаться заснуть, хотя бы на полчаса. Казалось, в эти минуты на нее свалилась вся та усталость, которой она практически не чувствовала во время своего долгого путешествия. Даже бродить по заснеженным горам Махакама было куда легче, чем ощущать всю ту ответственность за свое королевство, судьба которого решится в ближайшие часы.

Однако Мэва, взглядом окинув темный силуэт ривийского замка на горизонте, уверенным шагом направилась в противоположную сторону — туда, где расположилась самая странная часть ее разношерстной армии. Кобели из Спаллы всегда держались поодаль в силу, как говорил их Князь, определенных взглядов, чуждых приличным солдатам. Вот только королева ничуть не чувствовала себя неуютно в компании бывших преступников. Напротив, они были теми людьми, которые пережили с ней этот долгий путь.

Если бы ей еще пару лет назад сказали, что она будет тепло отзываться о разбойниках, Мэва бы нервно рассмеялась. Вынужденного союза с преступной организацией не ожидал никто, особенно она сама.

В этой части лагеря царило невыносимое напряжение. В отличие от лирийских копейщиков и арбалетчиков, Кобели вовсю готовились к опасной вылазке — Мэва тут и там замечала бандитов, засовывающих стрелы по колчанам и затачивающих свои клинки. Впрочем, упиваться краснолюдской брагой и разбавленным вином между делом им ничего не мешало. Кто-то, несмотря на осознание опасности, даже пытался шутить. Королеве хотелось как-то приободрить их, наградить за столь верную службу, пообещать золота, но она лишь молча проходила мимо, осознавая, что все эти мужчины лезут в пекло только из-за нее.

Если бы она не доверила Гаскону столь важное дело, возможно, жертв среди Кобелей было бы гораздо меньше.

Сам Кобелиный Князь пытался поддерживать огонь в костре, с мрачным выражением лица наблюдая за своими людьми. Мэва, заметив предводителя разбойников, тут же направилась в его сторону. Совет кончился всего пару часов назад, и все же королева понимала, что другой возможности поговорить уже может и не выпасть. Думать об этом было невыносимо. Мэва в гневе сжала кулаки, закусывая нижнюю губу. Гаскон, услышав ее тяжелые шаги, поднял голову и улыбнулся — как обычно издевательски, так, как умел только он.

— Полагаю, теперь мне действительно стоит обращаться к тебе «Ваше Величество», а? — Кобелиный Князь беззлобно усмехнулся, подбрасывая в пламя пучок сухой травы. Кажется, это была собачья петрушка. — Не думал, что мы так далеко зайдем.

Мэва скрестила руки на груди, сверля его суровым взглядом.

— Ты не верил, что мы доберемся?

— В тебя-то я всегда верил. А вон в тех молодых ребят, которые сунулись в твою армию, не очень. Но смотри-ка: и морозы пережили, и болота, и тот треклятый мост, и даже скоя’таэлей.

Он умолк, доставая из своей сумки засушенные листья и снова кидая их в костер. Гаскон не был глуп, и Мэва понимала, что он уже наверняка догадался, что она пришла сюда не просто так. Королеве хотелось сказать, что он не должен идти туда, что они обязательно придумают другой план, что им не нужно прощаться именно сейчас.

Но нет.

Мэва не привыкла сдаваться или быть слабой.

А Гаскон ни за что не стал бы ее подводить.

В конце концов, на новое решение ни у кого из них не было времени или сил.

— Мэва, — наследник Броссардов поднялся на ноги, — я хотел бы поблагодарить тебя… за все то, что ты сделала для моей семьи.

— У тебя еще будет возможность поблагодарить меня.

Улыбка сошла с лица Гаскона. Конечно, они оба понимали, чем может кончиться эта вылазка. Особенно прекрасно доходило это до самого Кобелиного Князя. Как он там выразился? Что весь этот план — настоящее самоубийство?

— Мы справимся, — королева бросила взгляд в сторону крепости. — Нужно выдворить Чёрных с Севера.

— Обязательно, — кивнул вор. От радости в голосе Броссарда не осталось и следа. — Я не разочарую тебя.

Мэва, обхватив его небритое лицо руками, неожиданно для самого Гаскона прижалась к его губам, целуя безо всякой нежности, со свойственной ей решимостью и внешним равнодушием. Правда, длилось все это буквально несколько секунд — разбойник даже толком отреагировать не успел. Отстранившись, королева привычно нахмурилась, сделав вид, будто бы ничего не произошло.

— Просто открой ворота и выживи, Кобель, — небрежно фыркнула она. — О большем я тебя и не прошу.

— Это приказ?

Раньше Мэва никогда ему не приказывала. Официально Гаскон не состоял в армии Лирии и Ривии, что всегда раздражало Рейнарда, привыкшего к дисциплине. Однако, в отличие от многих бравых солдат, дезертировавших во время похода, Броссард даже и не думал уходить от своей королевы.

— Да, Гаскон. Это приказ.

Бывший разбойник, положив ладонь на рукоять кинжала, сунутого за пояс, слабо кивнул. Молчание, длившееся лишь несколько мгновений, начинало давить и на него, и на саму королеву. Вот только Гаскон, явно хотевший сказать что-то еще, отвлекся на шум, доносившийся из замка.

Мэва видела, что Кобелиный Князь заметно нервничает.

— Пожелайте мне удачи, Ваше Величество, — тихо, так, чтобы услышала только она, произнес Броссард почти шепотом, закусывая нижнюю губу. — И помолитесь за меня Мелитэле.

Не собираясь дожидаться ее ответа и терять времени зря, Гаскон хотел было зашагать прочь, к своим людям, но Мэва требовательно сжала его запястье, заставив разбойника задержаться на пару секунд:

— Ты нужен мне живым. Ты понял меня, черт возьми?

Броссард встретился с ней взглядом.

— Понял, Мэва. Это ведь королевский приказ.

Не став с ней прощаться, Князь молча пошел к другим бывшим ворам и убийцам. Сегодня Кобелям из Спаллы, некогда сбежавшим из темницы преступникам, предстояло стать героями.

Мэва, положив ладонь на рукоять меча, смотрела им вслед — взявший со стола свой лук и колчан Гаскон даже ни разу не обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на нее.

Наверное, она этому была даже рада.

В воздухе веяло смертью, и никто из присутствующих в лагере лирийцев и ривийцев не смог бы распознать беспокойства Мэвы, скрывающегося за ее видимым привычным равнодушием.


End file.
